1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for controlling progress of a video game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there is a video game in which a 3D avatar having a face portion of a picture on the surface is generated by putting a picture of a face photographed by a user on a 3D avatar.
Further, among video games to generate a 3D avatar from a picture, there is one in which each of parts in a face expressed in a picture is detected and the video game is caused to proceed while varying any or some of the detected parts to change facial expression (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No.2002-517840, for example). In such a video game, in order to carry out smooth drawing without damaging reality of the video game, it is necessary to recognize each of parts in a face expressed in a picture by a highly recognition technique, and further to carry out processing to apply various changes to the detected parts.
However, there is required a control apparatus having a suitable processing power in order to recognize each of the parts in the face expressed in the picture by the highly recognition technique and further to carry out the processing to apply various changes to the detected parts. For this reason, there has been a problem that the versatility becomes lower. Namely, it has been required a video game processing apparatus that can cause the video game to proceed using a 3D avatar easily.